Question: $\overline{AB}$ = $\sqrt{73}$ $\overline{AC} = {?}$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $\sqrt{73}$ $?$ $ \sin( \angle ABC ) = \frac{8\sqrt{73} }{73}, \cos( \angle ABC ) = \frac{3\sqrt{73} }{73}, \tan( \angle ABC ) = \dfrac{8}{3}$
Explanation: $\overline{AB}$ is the hypotenuse $\overline{AC}$ is opposite to $\angle ABC$ SOH CAH TOA We know the hypotenuse and need to solve for the opposite side so we can use the sine function (SOH) $ \sin( \angle ABC ) = \frac{\text{opposite}}{\text{hypotenuse}} = \frac{\overline{AC}}{\overline{AB}}= \frac{\overline{AC}}{\sqrt{73}} $ $ \overline{AC}=\sqrt{73} \cdot \sin( \angle ABC ) = \sqrt{73} \cdot \frac{8\sqrt{73} }{73} = 8$